1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting assemblies for illuminating the interior passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and more specifically toward a lighting assembly which is adjustable between flood and spot lighting conditions and also directionally adjustable.
2. Related Art
Lighting assemblies are well known for use in motor vehicle interior cabins, trunks, engine compartments, and other environments where light is needed. Such lighting assemblies provide direct lighting, indirect lighting, and backlighting, among other applications, and have become smaller, more efficient, more durable and longer lasting. Typically, indirect, or general illumination lighting is accomplished by dome lamp assemblies or other lighting device which disperses light over a large area. This is in contrast to direct or task lighting applications, such as map or reading lights, where light from the light source is focused in a relatively narrow area.
Typically, the flood and spot lighting features are accomplished by separate lighting assemblies dedicated to each function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,969 to Logel et al. discloses a multi-function lighting assembly in which separate lighting devices are required to accomplish the flood and spot lighting functions. Although Logel uses a unitary structure to accomplish all of these functions, the overall assembly is nevertheless large, cumbersome and expensive to manufacture.
Variable focus lighting assemblies have been proposed with limited functionality. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,434 to Suman et al. discloses an incandescent bulb with a reflector that can be repositioned to focus and unfocus the light path. The Suman et al. light assembly is deficient however, in that the light beam pattern is directionally adjustable only when in the spot lighting condition; it is immobile in the flood lighting condition. Furthermore, multiple user inputs are required to turn the light assembly on and off, and to refocus the light beam pattern. These multiple inputs can present an inconvenience, as well as a distraction to the driver.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved lighting assembly which is adjustable between flood and spot lighting conditions and which is easier to operate, less distracting for a driver, and fully directionally adjustable in both flood and spot lighting conditions.